Bienvenue à Lazaros
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Bienvenue dans un monde dépourvue de pitié, où seul le plus riche peut croire en son avenir, et où le plus pauvre n’a que ses yeux pour pleurer. Admirez la voie que trouvera une esclave, luttant contre un statut, qu'elle n'acceptera jamais...


Bongour les gens !! Me voili voilou avec une nouvelle fic', ma première sur Inuyasha, et j'ai décidé d'attaquer sur un couple pas très populaire (du moins, parmi les fic' françaises), qui est…ta-dam…Suspens… Sesshomaru et Kagome !! Si, si !! xD

**Disclaimer :** Bien entendu, Inuyasha n'est pas à moi, et Sesshomaru, encore moins… Snif.

**Echappatoire ?**

Bienvenue à Lazaros, ville de l'avancée humaine et yokaï, mais aussi des inégalités. Bienvenue dans un monde dépourvue de pitié, où seul le plus riche peut croire en son avenir, et où le plus pauvre n'a que ses yeux pour pleurer. Admirez la voie que trouvera une esclave, luttant contre un statut, qu'elle n'acceptera jamais. Lutter contre sa condition, un combat perdu d'avance… Et si elle réussissait ?

Ses yeux chocolats lancèrent un regard haineux aux personnes présentes, tout en les maudissant dans un souffle. Comme elle aimerait les frapper ! Non qu'elle soit d'une nature violente- quoique…-, mais leurs regards !! C'étaient ceux des visiteurs d'animalerie, qui observaient quelle aller être leur prochain animal de compagnie. Comme elle détestait la sensation d'être ainsi rabaissée !

'_En même temps, qui aimerait ?'_

Elle eut un soupir. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'allait pas être choisie. En général, elle était assez mal vendue. Avec tous les « maîtres » qu'elle avait mordu jusqu'au sang, sa réputation était faite ! Elle eut un sourire triomphant à cette pensée.

« Numéro 3 ! »

La voix forte du vieil homme au ventre rebondi retentit. Il était appuyé sur une canne, et il se déplaça en claudiquant jusqu'à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Il saisit une clé, qui lui permit de détacher en partie la brune, qui le suivit docilement. On pouvait apercevoir de nombreux hématomes sur son corps, seuls témoins de sa rébellion.

« Sango-chan ! »

Celle-ci se retourna, et lui adressa un sourire triste. Puis, elle continua son chemin, comme allant à l'abattoir. Et ce n'était pas si loin de cela.

« Numéro 7 !

-Pardon , répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Hé, le vieux, tu t'es pas trompé ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis ja—

-Tais-toi ! »

Le coup qui s'ensuivit fut assez douloureux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer.

« On t'as jamais appris à parler aux femmes, le vieux ?

-Tu es moins que ça… »

Elle le foudroya du regard, tandis qu'il détachait seulement la chaîne la reliant au mur, contrairement à Sango. Les liens qui reliaient ses poignets et ses chevilles furent laissés tels quels, lui empêchant toute fuite, car c'était bien là sa spécialité. Elle consentit à sortir-ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait le choix…- et elle fut amenée dans une pièce, où des personnes,toutes richement habillées, attendaient. Elle chercha des yeux qui pourrait bien être son maître- même si jamais elle ne le reconnaîtrait comme tel-, et du se résoudre à l'évidence : aucun ne semblait un tant soit peu gentil, et cela ne promettait rien de bon.

Soudain, un petit yokaï vert, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué, s'avança. Il attrapa ses chaînes, l'obligeant ainsi à s'engager à sa suite. Elle le regarda avec curiosité, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur. Il marchait courbé, signe de sa condition sociale, et il était tout sauf majestueux. Elle détestait déjà ce nouveau maître. Même pas fichu de venir chercher ses esclaves lui-même, il envoyait les autres à la place ! Pathétique, tout simplement pathétique.

Tout à coup, une idée germa dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il était petit, et n'avait pas l'air bien fort… Avec un peu de chance, une fois sortie du « magasin », elle pourrait s'enfuir sans peine. Elle eut un petit sourire. Tout s'avérait bien plus facile que prévu …

Il était content de son achat. La fille était plutôt jolie, et contrairement aux rumeurs à son sujet, elle n'émettait pas d'aura agressive. Comme quoi, les rumeurs étaient vraiment sans fondement…

'Sesshomaru-sama me félicitera sûrement…' 

Il se réjouit à cette pensée, et fit une grimace, ressemblant vaguement à un sourire. Ses yeux jaunes globuleux ne perçurent pas le mouvement que fit l'esclave quand elle s'approcha de lui, et ses oreilles de yokaï n'entendirent même pas le bruissement que firent ses chaînes lors de son mouvement brusque pour l'assommer.

Elle s'abaissa, et fouilla le corps maintenant inerte du petit yokaï. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, c'est-à-dire la clé qui lui garantissait sa liberté. Elle la glissa dans le cadenas, et enfin, les lourdes chaînes l'emprisonnant tombèrent au sol dans un lourd bruit métallique. Elle eut peur que cela attire l'attention, et elle s'empressa de porter le corps du serviteur dans une petite ruelle sombre, avant de fuir à toute jambe.

Elle était heureuse. Son évasion avait parfaitement réussi, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'en tirait sans aucun dommage. Mais, maintenant, elle allait devoir vivre cachée. Si ce n'était son maître, le magasin se chargerait de la chercher. Elle n'était pas ordinaire. S'ils ne l'avaient pas tué jusqu'à maintenant, malgré ses rebellions et tentatives d'évasion, c'était à cause de ses pouvoirs de prêtresse. Elle descendait d'une longue lignée, connue pour sa puissance. Malheureusement, elle était encore jeune, et ses pouvoirs ne s'étaient jamais réellement manifestés. Du moins, d'après ses souvenirs.

Elle soupira. Il lui fallait de nouveaux vêtements, ceux-ci ne faisaient plus l'affaire. Non seulement ils portaient le logo du magasin, mais en plus, ils étaient à moitié déchirés, révélant ses courbes parfaites. Il lui fallait également se nourrir. Elle n'avait pas d'argent… Comment faire ?

'Tout a un prix, même la liberté…' 

Tout à coup, un bruissement se fit entendre, juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes. Et ce qu'elle vit la surprit au plus haut point. Le petit yokaï vert se tenait devant elle. Pourtant, elle l'avait assommée, il n'aurait jamais pu la suivre. Il y avait un truc qui clochait, mais quoi ?

« C'est elle, Jaken ? »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la grande silhouette qui se tenait derrière Jaken. Elle ne le voyait pas bien, l'obscurité de la ruelle l'en empêchant. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était ses yeux, d'un éclat ambré, qui brillaient.

« Oui, Sesshomaru-sama… »

Oh ? C'était donc lui qui l'avait acheté… Et il allait bientôt le regretter, comme tous les autres, elle en était sûre.

« Et qu'y a-t-il de si difficile à la ramener ? »

Il parlait comme si elle n'était pas là, et cela l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Elle recula discrètement, espérant sincèrement que cette ruelle menait quelque part. Lentement, elle s'éloigna des deux, sans attirer l'attention. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut faire.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? Tu es mon esclave, tu viens avec moi. »

Il avait dépensé son argent pour l'acheter, elle était donc **sa** propriété. Elle lui jeta un regard hargneux lorsqu'il s'approcha, et cela le surprit. Depuis quand les esclaves tenaient tête à leur maître ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il lui attrapa le bras. Elle eut beau se débattre, il était trop fort pour elle, et elle du se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle arrêta, décidant de ne plus gaspiller ses forces, et garda les yeux rivés au sol, ne prenant pas la peine d'observer son nouveau maître.

Il fut surpris par son changement d'attitude. Un coup elle se débattait comme une folle, pour après ne plus rien faire d'autre que le suivre, comme une poupée. Cette esclave était étrange, et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.


End file.
